everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Breannamation
Breannamation (aka Breanna aka Breanna Burton aka The Artist Formerly Known As Thenaturals) is a user on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. About me My name is Breanna as I advertise very obviously through my username (coughcoughvanity) and I am a creator of wonderful original content - this includes stuff based on IPs (i.e. Ever After High OCs) and original properties based on worlds I've created. A few people look at the former, absolutely nobody looks at the latter, which is strange since in 2016 I did nothing but the latter which became very unhealthy for me. I'll get onto that a little later. So I'm (as of December 2016) eighteen years old, from the glorious United Kingdom. Not that I'm necessarily proud of my country, because I'm not really after the whole Brexit thing. As you may be able to tell, I was a Remainer and if a second referendum happened, I still would be. I also consider myself the atheist leftie millennial scum that conservative mothers don't want their children to hang out with (don't worry, I'm only center-left), but those kids don't want to hang out with me anyway so...#TheGloryOfLoneliness But honestly, as much as I do get lonely at times, I try to look at the more positive aspects of my life on a regular basis. I'm pretty smart, I'm usually an efficient worker and I love being creative with artwork and writing. I would consider myself to be funny as well, but humour is subjective so not everyone might think that. I do consider myself to have a strong moral compass and conscience (though I've also considered whether I have sociopathic tendencies) and I enjoy helping people within reason. Alright, enough with the serious stuff. Let's get down to business, and by business I mean fuuuuun. I'm a doll collector and it may or may not be the cause of serious space issues, since I buy dolls regularly without much concern to my space options (you'll see me in a couple of months on A&E's Hoarders) but I do love dolls. My favourites are Project Mc2, Monster High, Star Darlings, Bratz, Descendants, DC Superhero Girls, La Dee Da, the occasional Barbie and of course, Ever After High. Dolls are something I love to talk about. Talk to me about them. Please. Aside from dolls, I love drawing, creating characters, going to fun restaurants, visiting theme parks, watching TV, eating and sleeping. It's exhausting but it's fun. Let me tell you a story... At a later date...I will tell you all about my breakdown and how I came back to the wiki. But that's for another time. Fun facts Lightning round *'Coke or Pepsi?' - RC all the way. *'Playstation or Xbox?' - Childhood? Playstation 2 and Crash Bandicoot. Near past? Xbox 360 and my Disney Infinity collection. Future? I'm looking at you, Nintendo Switch. *'Hamburgers or hot dogs?' - I don't eat hamburgers so I'd have to go with hot dogs, though I'm really picky with hot dogs too. *'GMOs or no GMOs?' - I honestly believe that there's some real benefits to genetic modification, like it can help prevent famine and eradicate diseases. However, I'm not in favor of designer babies. That's a bit much IMO. *'Diet soda or regular soda?' - Regular. Diet doesn't taste as nice! It just doesn't! *'Burger King or McDonald's?' - Burger King has better quality IMO. But nothing beats Five Guys. *'Flats or heels?' - As much as I like to look fierce, I don't have the energy or the stamina to constantly wear heels. Give me some snazzy colourful sneakers any day. *'Curly or straight hair?' - Somewhere in the middle. *'Morning or evening?' - Probably evening just on the basis that I seem to be okay staying up for a good amount of time (watching TV and being online is a great use of this time) whereas if I'm too tired on a morning, I'm not productive whatsoever. *'Girls Aloud or Sugababes?' - If you asked me five years ago, it would be Girls Aloud hands down. But this year I've really started appreciating the Sugababes. So...both? *'Love or money?' - Money just on the basis that I'm not very social outside of the online universe, though I do appreciate the love I get. And as a brand whore, I like to buy stuff. Conclusion: I'm indecisive as hell. Maybe not as indecisive as I thought though... TV, Music, Movies and Books Here are my favourite TV series (not counting doll-based web series): *'Scandal' (still watching S2) - what I'm watching at the moment, I love it. Kerry Washington is flawless. *'American Horror Story' (still watching S4) - I don't watch horror films, but I love AHS. Coven might be my favourite season so far. *'Humans' - more people should watch this, it's a great series about AI and robotics. *'Orange is the New Black' - the only bad thing about this series is having to wait an entire year for the next one. Still gagging over that Season 4 finale though. *'Scream Queens' - I promise I'm not one of those cliquey bitchy users, but I do enjoy watching this nonetheless. #3 is my favourite character. *'Supergirl' - the only DC/CW series I watch at the moment. Pretty awesome. *'Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt' - this is such a fun series, so wacky and with some great characters. *'Lady Dynamite' - another series more people should watch, even wackier than Kimmy Schmidt but with an interesting approach to mental health. I really related to it, and Maria Bamford is wonderful. *'RuPaul's Drag Race' - best reality show on TV, hands down. Such a great bunch of characters and a lot of creativity. Here are my favourite music artists: *'Marina and the Diamonds' is the first singer I saw properly live and she was amazing. The Froot era is my favourite. *'Beyonce' - the 2013 to present day version. I love her self-titled visual album and Lemonade, I have both on CD. *'Lana Del Rey' - I live for Lana and I'd love to see her perform live one day. *'Lady Gaga' - cliched, I know, but I will always be honest about my love for Artpop, though I'm not sure if it tops The Fame Monster. I also just got Joanne, and I'm enjoying that so far. *'Britney Spears' - I fell in love with Glory and I live for what Britney does. I'd gladly pay to watch her lipsync because she always turns out the choreography. *'Dua Lipa -' one of my favourite newer artists. All of her songs are really good and she has a great singing voice. I can't wait for her album. *'Terror Jr' - now this is an interesting one. I love how mysterious they are, and the electronic-autotune style music is a real earworm. I promise it's not just because Kylie Jenner might be the lead singer. P.S. I absolutely think Kylie's the lead singer. Here are my favourite movies: *Anything Pixar, but in particular Monsters Inc. is a favourite of mine. Shout-out to Inside Out and the first Cars for being awesome too. *'Bridesmaids' - one of the best 'grown-up movies' and one of the funniest. In fact, any movie with Melissa McCarthy is awesome. I also like the all-female Ghostbusters. Fight me. *'Tangled' is probably my favourite new Disney film. *'Shrek 2' is the best Shrek film. *'Bee Movie' - as you can tell, I'm trash. I live for the Bee Movie just by how odd it is and the style of humor. This was before all the memes, may I add. I'm sure there's a ton of other movies I'm forgetting. I'll get back to this later. And here are my favourite books: *'Star Darlings' series (Shana Muldoon Zappa and Ahmet Zappa) - if you like the Star Darlings web series, you MUST read the books! They are great, actually better than the web series which can sometimes be a little uncomfortable. The books always make me feel better after a hard day at the office. Sage is my favourite because we have the same birthday and purple. I do love Vega, Scarlet, Astra and Adora though. Libby is great in the books too. *'Gone Girl' (Gillian Flynn) - God, I love this book. So intense, so intriguing and at times very risque as well. One of the best 'grown-up books' I've ever read. *'Revolting Rhymes' (Roald Dahl) - well, any Roald Dahl book is great, but I especially love this one. Ever After Specifics *Favourite character - Cedar Wood. So adorable. *If I had to pick a Royal, probably Blondie Lockes. *Shout-out to Briar Beauty, Duchess Swan, Ginger Breadhouse and Kitty Cheshire. *Alignment - Neutral. I'm just here eating fruit snacks. *Favourite special -''' Dragon Games/The Tale of Legacy Day''' *Favourite webisode - Stark Raven Mad '(I think...) Ships: ''Copied from my Tumblr '''OTP AND PRECIOUS *'Ashlynn and Hunter' - they are adorable together and actually have a really sweet believable relationship, which is interesting compared to Bunnistair which is like watching paint dry. COUPLES I LOVE *'Apple and Raven' - I felt like Dragon Games set itself up so well for an Apple and Raven romance, but then… *'Apple and Darling' - I’d be totally happy with this as it fits with the tale. *'Raven and Darling' - this would be just as adorable as Apple and Darling. *'Rosabella and Darling' - on one hand I see them as great friends, but on the other I’d love them to be a couple too. *'Lizzie and Kitty' - am I the only one that still ships Kitzie? I ship it with pride and I hope they become a couple *'Cedar and Humphrey' - don’t ask me why I thought of this, but they just seem so darn adorkable together! *'Farrah and Justine' - the two of them in Dragon Games together sold it for me. *'Briar and Hopper' - am I the only one that still ships this as well? *'Daring and himself' - you can’t say he doesn’t love himself (not that I mean that in a bad way, it’s quite funny) *'Daring and mirrors' - see above *'Daring and Mira' - this may sound crazy and totally wrong, but I just imagine Daring talking with Mira through a mirror and…my imagination gets the better of me. IT’S OKAY… *'Duchess and Sparrow' - I prefer the ‘partners in crime’ route but I’m fine with them romantically too. *'Duchess and Faybelle' - why not? *'Lizzie and Daring' - I don’t mind this relationship. I prefer Kitzie but if not, this may be a good route. It’s interesting to say the least. *'Holly and Darling' - I think this is because DatAsymptote ships it, so it’s kind of caught my eye and they’d be cute together. *'Daring and Cerise' - I don’t ship this as much anymore, but it would still be cute to see this pairing. JUST FRIENDS *'Briar and Maddie' - the party girl and the crazy girl, I just feel like they’d be an awesome team for party planning or something like that. That should be a webisode. *'Cupid and Dexter' - I’d rather they not be a romance, but I love them as friends. *'Cedar and Dexter' - this is another ‘don’t ask me why’ friendship, but they seem just so adorkable together, they’d just be cool friends. *'Humphrey and Jillian' - I can picture Jillian as being like a mentor to Humphrey, like teaching him to have a thicker skin (or is that shell?) and it would be adorable *'Raven and Ginger' - misunderstood villain + misunderstood villain = adorable friendship. They can relate to each-other and they’re sweet like cakes, and both of these girls like cakes. *'#ThePinkSquad' (Cupid, Briar and Hopper) - words cannot explain, I LOVE these three as a group. Not romantically, but just getting into all sorts of shenanigans. Please make #ThePinkSquad a thing. COULD CARE LESS… *'Raven and Dexter' - I used to ship them tons, but the more official they became, the more tedious it became. They’re still a cute friendship but their romance does nothing for me anymore. *'Daring and Rosabella' - I don’t have the reason to hate it, but it doesn’t do much for me. Give me a reason by the time Epic Winter comes along and I’ll consider it. UPDATE: As of Epic Winter, I actually like this ship. *'Sparrow and Poppy' - is this even a thing anymore? She mentioned it in her bio but…what does it do? *'Lizzie and Chase' - not sure if this is a thing either since he only appeared the once, but I doubt it’ll do anything for me either. AND FINALLY…BLEUGH *'Apple and Daring' - romantically they just don’t work whatsoever. Not gonna happen. However, I also thinke they have potential in my opinion as friends or at least partners in crime. *'Chase and Darling' (or any relationship where Darling is shipped with a man) - first of all, I believe truly that Darling is a lesbian. After Dragon Games I’m sure of it. Secondly, red knight + white knight is way too predictable. Next. *'Bunny and Alistair' - aka BORING. Their whole ‘oh, I don’t know if she loves me’ and ‘I don’t know if he loves me’, ‘will they, won’t they’ story is just predictable. Bullshit upon bullshit. It’s like watching paint dry. More fun facts *Birthday is December 1st. *I'm a proud supporter of the LGBT+ community. *I'm not sure where I would be in terms of British political parties, but I'm somewhere around the UK Green Party. In the US I'm a definite Democrat. *As you may have been able to tell, I am incredibly excited by the launch of the Nintendo Switch. I hope it's a real innovator like the Wii, and I also hope you can get Animal Crossing on it. *I'm a fierce advocate of Coca Cola Life (aka green Coke) as I think it tastes the most similar to regular Coke. *Also a fierce advocate of Coca Cola Freestyle. My go-to is Cherry-Vanilla Coca Cola. *I'm a big roller coaster junkie. I even drew a Smiler-themed character once. That was fun. *My favourite musical is Chicago, without a single doubt. I love it. *jazz hands* *I was hardcore shook by the Cars 3 teaser trailer. And the animation is incredible. *I bite my nails like crazy. It's not a cute habit. *I passionately think that Dragon Games was an awesome special. A great villain, a good line-up of characters with accompanying outfits, cameos from new characters where it worked and especially, the ending. *I also firmly believe that the Apple/Darling kiss/CPR is perfect grounds to ship them as a couple. And I do. *I felt a bit let down by Epic Winter, since we as the audience were forced onto this undeveloped new character and expected to like her, whereas the recurring girls were shoved into the background and the sideplots were uninteresting, barring the one with Daring which was pretty cool. Not to mention the plot kind of ripped off Frozen a bit. *My favourite Monster High movie is 13 Wishes because I saw it in the cinema and was totally shook by the creepy mask slaves and shadow ghouls. *I'm a bit strict with my grammar. I won't criticize anyone else, but I do not type out a sentence without it looking ***flawless. *I will never touch the letters on a newspaper. It's weird, but I just won't. Also, you know those storybook page elements on Ever After High branding? Well, it can be a bit of a problem considering that links to my...erm, letter problem? It's a long and weird story and more of it is explained on my Undenial Toy Review for Blondie and Cerise, under the fourth picture: http://breannaburton.blogspot.co.uk/2016/05/tuesday-throwback-ever-after-high.html *Do you know how shops display cups and mugs by hanging them by the handle? Yeah, that makes me a bit uncomfortable as well. *My parents would have never met if it wasn't for alcohol. Disturbing revelation. Catch me around the internet: *http://breannamation-undenial.tumblr.com/ - my personal Tumblr blog *http://breannamation.deviantart.com/ - my Deviant Art *https://www.flickr.com/photos/66412595@N07/ - my Flickr *https://twitter.com/breannaburton79 - oh look, I have Twitter *http://breannaburton.blogspot.co.uk/ - doll review blog I occasionally use Don't own it, don't touch it. Unless you're an admin, of course. Category:Driver